Ojos De Diamante
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: -¿Vez este diamante, Sasuke-kun? Tan lustroso y brillante ¿Sabes que voy a hacer con él y contigo? Voy... Voy a sacarte los ojo, reemplasarlos por otros, tus nuevos ojos serán diamantes, diamantes hermosos y cuando tu me veas con ellos, veras mi amor que siento por ti, ese amor que me hizo perder lo cuerdo...-Fic Darck. Advertencias:Sakura Yandere, Muerte de Sasuke-kun. Sasusaku.


Hola! Aquí les traigo un oneshot de terror por estos meses, Halloween y día de los santos muertos. Espero que me haya salido bien ya que es la primera historia que hago de esta temática. Decidí subir la historia hoy porque otro día no tendría tiempo ya que tengo tarea.

Naruto NO me pertenece, es del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, tampoco la canción, es de la banda Enjambre, pero esta historia SI es mía.

También publico mis historias y oneshots aquí también en wattpad, ahí me pueden buscar como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 y en Fanfices como(odio este seudónimo) diamante uchiha.

Advertencias: Una Sakura yandere, muerte de Sasuke-kun :3

Canción que me inspiró: El Beso Del Payaso de la banda Enjambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ojos De Diamante.

Despertaba Sasuke Uchiha, su cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios, la luz lastimaba sus ojos negros, se sentía débil y sentía que estaba atado ¿Atado? Sí, estaba atado de manos y pies, comenzó a ver el lugar donde se encontraba, se encontraba en lo que parecía una bodega, el sitio era húmedo y lúgubre, de aspecto horrendo, perfecto como para una película de terror, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, es más, estaba seguro de que nunca había ido a ese lugar tan feo con olor a húmedo y frío. Las ventanas de ese lugar estaban rotas lo cual permitía que se filtrara un poco de luz.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-Susurró el pelinegro. De repente corrió un poco de viento que le provocó frío.-¿Qué demonios...?-Dijo al ver que estaba sin ropa, más que con sus boxers negros.

Comenzó a forcejear para ver si se podía desatar, pero sus intentos eran en vano, estaba bien atado de las manos al techo de esa bodega y de los pies al suelo, las ataduras habían sido perfectamente echas, nuevamente miró la bodega buscando rastros de alguna persona.

En el lugar no había nadie más que él. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que hizo antes de aparecer ahí.

 _ **Voy, a sacarte los ojos, remplazarlos por otros,**_

 _ **uno será un diamante, lustroso y brillante**_

 _ **otro será mi ojo izquierdoo el que, te extraña cuando duermo**_

 _ **el que, me hizo perder lo cuerdoo, el que me tortura con tu recuerdo**_

 _Estaba celebrando con su hermano y amigos su despedida de soltero que se efectuaba en un bar de bastante prestigio, en pocos días se casaría con Karin Uzumaki, una chica pelirroja y prima de su mejor amigo Naruto, Sasuke no amaba a Karin, no, solo se casaba con ella por negocios, si se casaba con la prima de Naruto las empresas Uchiha y Uzumaki se unirían y serían invencibles._

 _Lo único que había entre ellos era sexo, solo sexo y nada más._

 _Ninguna relación sentimental._

 _-Hermanito, con este matrimonio te despides de tu amada vida de libertino.-Se burlaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke._

 _-Jajajaja, teme, es cierto.-Reía escandalosamente Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules y con una líneas en las mejillas._

 _-Lástima, no te preocupes, yo consolaré a tus amigas.-Decía Sai, un chico pelinegro con piel bastante pálida._

 _-Cállense, idiotas, harán que me arrepienta de hacer esto.-Dijo de mal humor el pelinegro._

 _-Sasuke, tiene razón...-Dijo Itachi serio.-No quiere que se burlen de su desgracia.-Dijo riendo Itachi y todos los demás comenzaron a reír._

 _-Sasuke-kun...-El grupo de hombres dejó de reír al escuchar una voz femenina y delicada._

 _Sasuke se dio la vuelta para mirar a la dueña de esa voz que él muy bien conocía. Era Sakura Haruno, la hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno y hermana menor de Sasori Haruno, el loco de las marionetas, como solía llamarlo él y su hermano y amigos ya que ese chico pelirrojo hablaba con sus marionetas como si ellas le entendieran, se burlaban de ese chico porque sufría de Demencia y la pelirrosa no se quedaba atrás, ella era una, una... Nerd. Una cerebrito come libros, vestía como una anciana y que siempre solía jugar con los animales y sobre todo con los perros. Ella se comportaba como una niña ya que desde bebé sufrió de una enfermedad que le dañó el cerebro, Meningitis era la enfermedad, esa enfermedad hizo que no se le desarrollara muy bien la parte izquierda del cerebro y todos se burlaban de ella por eso, sobre todo él._

 _Sasuke la consideraba una molestia ya que a cada rato la pelirrosa le profesaba su amor y él la rechazaba cruelmente._

 _Sí, era una molestia, pero eso no significaba que el sintiera una fuerte atracción hacia la pequeña pelirriosa y que sintiera su corazón como loco cuando la veía, además si él se relacionaba con la chica, su estatus estaría en riesgo y sobre todo él, no se quería infectar con la enfermedad de la chica, ya que Karin y otras chicas decían que la enfermedad que la chica tenía se contagiaba._

 _Estúpidos, si en verdad supieran que la Meningitis no se contagia, ni se hereda._

 _-Oh, aquí viene de nuevo...-Dijo Sai.-"Sasuke-kun, te amo, Sasuke-kun mis bragas se mojan por ti"-Decía Sai tratando de hacer voz de chica, lo cual hizo que Itachi y Naruto rieran._

 _A la pelirrosa no le importó lo que el chico de piel pálida decía. A ella solo le importaba Sasuke._

 _-¿Podemos hablar en privado, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó la pelirrosa de ojos verde jade._

 _-De acuerdo.-_

 _-Aaaah, yo quería escuchar como te decía que se le mojaban las bragas.-Volvió a decir Sai y Naruto e Itachi se rieron otra vez._

 _Sasuke solo gruñó molesto y salió del bar junto con Sakura, caminaron unas calles hasta llegar a un parque, estaba oscuro y la luna alumbraba el camino de los dos, se sentaron en una banca de ese mismo parque. Se quedaron en silencio por un pequeño momento ya que Sasuke comenzó a hablar._

 _-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?-_

 _-Sasuke-kun, por favor no te cases con Karin.-Comenzó a decir la chica.-Yo te amo y...- Sakura fue interrumpida por el pelinegro quien tuvo que volver a romper el corazón de la chica._

 _-Sakura, te lo he dicho cientos de veces. No. Me. Interesas.-Mentiroso, en verdad le gustaba la chica, pero la rechazaba solo por su estatus y por su enfermedad._

 _-Pero, yo te amo. Te Amo con locura que si te veo al lado de otra no lo soportaría.-_

 _-Mira, Sakura, entiende, no me importas, eres fea, tu hermano está loco y tu, tu... Eres una enferma.-Sasuke se paró de la banca.-¿Sabes lo que significa para mi ni vida y mi imagen? No quiero correr el riesgo de infectarme con tu enfermedad.-_

 _-Pero mi enfermedad no...-Sasuke no la dejó terminar._

 _-Además, no me caso con Karin por amor, lo hago solo por negocios.-_

 _-Si es solo por eso, ¿Porqué no hiciste tratos con mi padre? Yo me podría casar contigo.-_

 _-Hacer negocios con las empresas de tu padre no me interesan, además ya te lo dije, estás enferma, tu y tu hermano Sasori son un par de enfermos y no quiero correr el riesgo de que mis hijos sean unos locos o subnormales como tu.-_

 _Sakura, no pudo más, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos. Las crueles palabras que su amado Sasuke decía de su hermano y de ella eran muy feas que lastimaban su corazón enamorado. ¿Porqué la vida era tan injusta con ella? ¿Porqué no pudo haber nacido normal?_

 _-Sasuke-kun, si me dejaras explicar mi enfermedad y...-_

 _-No...-Dijo Sasuke.-Será mejor que me vaya, ya me expuse mucho al hablar contigo.-Sasuke comenzó a caminar dejando a una pelirrosa sola y llorando._

 _ **Para que me veas un poco como te veo**_

 _ **y digas a este loco es al que yo quiero**_

 _ **me verás con tu ojo de diamante y dirás,**_

 _ **¡Quiero ser tu amante!**_

Después de eso, había regresado con su hermano y amigos a seguir festejando. De repente escuchó pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba él y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la persona que se acercaba.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Sasuke.-¿Itachi? ¿Naruto?...-Nombró a su hermano y amigo.-Chicos, si esto es una broma, les aseguro que no da risa.-No recibió respuestas.

Los pasos se seguían escuchando más cerca, de repente ante él apareció una figura femenina de cabellos rossas, ojos verde jade y con un vestido rojo de tirantes con un chaleco negro, la pelirrosa se veía realmente hermosa, muy hermosa.

-¿Sakura?-Dijo Sasuke si poder creer que esa belleza era la chica que él conocía.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun.-Respondió con una sonrisa que era realmente sensual.-De seguro te preguntarás como es que llegaste aquí.-Dijo Sakura.-Y la respuesta es, yo te traje aquí.-

-¿Tú?-Sasuke no se podía creer lo que la pelirrosa había dicho.

-Si...-Sakura se acercó a una mesa donde habían cadenas, tijeras, cuchillos y demás cosas que parecían demasiado filosos como para que una mujer los tomara.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Sasuke temiendo lo peor ya que la mirada de Sakura estaba en artículos de la mesa.

Sakura tomó las cadenas y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué me rechazas tan cruelmente?... ¿Es porque soy fea y porque soy una maldita enferma?-Sasuke solo la escuchaba-¡Contesta!-Exigió Sakura golpeando a Sasuke con las cadenas.

Sasuke gritó al sentir el impacto de las fuertes cadenas contra él, eso había sido bastante doloroso.

-Te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun que duele.-Volvió a golpear a Sasuke con las cadenas, el cuerpo de Sasuke sangraba mientras se retorcía de dolor. Sakura comenzó a golpear repetidas veces a Sasuke con las cadenas.

-¡Sakura, basta!-Gritó el pelinegro pues ya no soportaba el dolor.

-Duele, ¿Verdad, amor? Duele, duele tanto como las crueles palabras que dijiste de mi y de mi hermano.-

-Lo-Lo si-ento.-Se disculpó Sasuke con dificultad.

Sakura dejó las cadenas y Sasuke al ver que las había dejado, pensó que todo había acabado. Gran error. Esto apenas había comenzado. Sakura tomó una caja de terciopelo que había en la mesa, de ella sacó un diamante, era la joya más fina que existía.

-¿Vez este diamante, Sasuke-kun? Tan lustroso y brillante ¿Sabes que voy a hacer con él y contigo? Voy... Voy a sacarte los ojo, reemplazarlos por otros, tus nuevos ojos serán diamantes, diamantes hermosos y cuando tu me veas con ellos, veras mi amor que siento por ti, ese amor que me hizo perder lo cuerdo y cuando me veas con tus ojos de diamante, me dirás: Quiero ser tu amante.-

-Sa-Sakura, no hagas esto,, no por favor, fui un maldito contigo, lo sé, p-pero pu-puedo cambiar y seré lo que tu quieras que sea, seré tu novio y s-si quites nos po-demos casas.-Sasuke trataba de convencerla.

 _ **Haré de tus sueños un hecho**_

 _ **testigo mi ojo derecho**_

 _ **de lo bien que te atiendo**_

 _ **por tu amor yo me vendo**_

Pero Sakura no hizo caso, tomó un cuchillo de la mesa, se acercó a Sasuke y con el arma blanca acarició el rostro del pelinegro.

-Sakura...-

-Tranquilo amor, no dolerá tanto.-Y acto seguido, Sakura le sacó el ojo derecho al pelinegro.

-¡Aaaaaah!-Gritó Sasuke por el gran dolor.

 _ **Con mi ojo izquierdo, verás,**_

 _ **lo que anhelo y resiste, sabrás**_

 _ **tu amistad es un chiste, quizás**_

 _ **soy lo que siempre quisiste**_

-No, tranquilo, amor, no te dolerá mucho, solo te estoy demostrando mi amor por ti.-Dijo la pelirrosada.

A continuación, Sakura comenzó a apuñalar al pelinegro. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve, hasta llegar a treinta.

-Sa-Saku-ra.-Solo pudo articular Sasuke antes de morir. Sakura se quedó viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke que aún permanecía colgado.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun.-Sakura besó los labios fríos del ya muerto Sasuke. Descolgó el cuerpo y después lo trasladó a una camilla, comenzó a sacarle el otro ojo y le puso los diamantes como si fueran ojos. Luego lavó el cuerpo para quitarle todo rastro de sangre, vistió el cuerpo con un esmoquin negro y una corbata roja. Sonrió. Su obra maestra ya estaba terminada.

Un lindo Sasuke-kun con diamantes como ojos.

 _ **Me verás, luego, pedirás un abrazo.**_

 _ **te reirás, pues sabes, yo soy tu payaso**_

 _ **te besaré con un hueco en la cara y diré,**_

 _ **¡Sé mi enamoradaa!**_

A la semana siguiente, Itachi junto con sus amigos Naruto y Sai buscaban a su hermano menor, estaba preocupado, pues después de que terminaron de celebrar su despedida de soltero de su hermano, el Uchiha menor se había retirado a su departamento, pero la sorpresa fue que no había llegado.

Itachi se preocupó, entonces llamó a la policía, la cual no dudó en ayudar al Uchiha mayor.

-Señor Uchiha...-Era un policía.

-¿Lo han encontrado?-Preguntó Itachi quien esperaba la respuesta junto con Naruto y Sai.

-Si, pero, le suplicamos ser fuertes.-El oficial llevó a los tres jóvenes al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano. Llegaron a la bodega e Itachi pudo ver en el suelo un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca.

Los oficiales encargados del cuerpo descubrieron el cuerpo e Itachi no pudo hablar, su hermano menor estaba muerto y lo más peor, le habían sacado los ojos.

-Dios mío.-Dijo Naruto.

En el cuerpo de Sasuke había una nota que decía:

" _Se burlaron de mi, mi amado Sasuke también lo hizo y miren las consecuencias._

 _Ahora iré tras de ustedes y no tendré piedad. Les cambiaré sus ojos por diamantes._

 _Lustrosos y brillantes y serán la obra más hermosa del mundo_."

Itachi, Naruto y Sal estaban aterrados sin sospechar que una pelirrosa era la culpable del desastroso final de Sasuke y que acabaría con ellos.

 _ **De ti me van a encargar,**_

 _ **a donde quieras te voy a llevar**_

 _ **donde quieras te puedo acariciar**_

 _ **todos mis bienes te voy a entregar**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, tal vez no tenga sentido, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. Sólo espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario.


End file.
